


My IGYTS poetry

by justapipe-dream (ginita105)



Category: I'll Give You the Sun - Jandy Nelson
Genre: M/M, Poetry, things i've posted on tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-14 01:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7146311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginita105/pseuds/justapipe-dream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>IGYTS poetry I've posted on tumblr (:</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> http://justapipe-dream.tumblr.com/post/144824958397/you-touch-me-and-all-of-a-sudden-the-fish-are

You touch me  
And all of a sudden  
The fish are drowning  
Swimming, breathless  
Towards the surface  
Where the air is turning into  
Fairy dust  
Painting the sky in   
A thousand different colors

Then you’re gone  
Fairies aren’t real  
The sky is just blue  
The helpless fish  
Are being cooked  
And paintings are just paintings  
Even if they remind me of you


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://justapipe-dream.tumblr.com/post/145202754222/youre-about-to-go-all-around-us-leaves-are

You’re about to go  
All around us, leaves are falling  
The trees look naked  
I wonder if that’s how my soul feels like

I reach out to you  
Your ears are deaf to my apologies  
I notice the ground is no longer green  
It’s covered in browns and yellows  
I wish I could draw it  
(I do in my head)

You go  
It gets colder when you leave  
The swallows fly away after you do  
But they’ll come back once it’s warmer  
Why won’t you?

All around me, leaves are falling  
It’s not even autumn yet  
Too soon, you’ve gone  
I wish you would come back


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://justapipe-dream.tumblr.com/post/145409519222/those-were-the-days-wed-collect-stones-that-fell

Those were the days  
We’d collect stones  
That fell from the sky  
Pieces of the universe  
On the palm of our hands

Those were the nights  
We’d stand on your roof  
And you’d show me the stars  
As if you weren’t a galaxy  
In my eyes, already

Those were the days  
You’d save me from the others  
Who couldn’t understand us  
Because we were abstract paintings  
And only made sense to each other

Those were the nights  
My dreams were filled with you  
Two kiss covered bodies  
Entwined together on a bed of love  
Not even time could tear apart

Those were the days  
Those were the nights  
Now they are but memories  
From a lonely mind


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://justapipe-dream.tumblr.com/post/145904200667/where-have-you-gone-maybe-youre-still-here-the

Where have you gone?  
Maybe you’re still here  
The stars still whisper your name  
Whenever the sky is clear.

Where have you been?  
Nothing stayed the same  
Time took you away  
But I’m the only one to blame.

Where am I going?  
I’ll jump off this cliff  
And into the sea  
Where perhaps, my darling,  
You’ll be waiting for me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://justapipe-dream.tumblr.com/post/146026000967/i-was-trying-to-draw-a-picture-i-had-of-you-on-my

I was trying to draw a picture  
I had of you on my mind  
Went through all my greens and blues  
But none were the right kind

I picked up different pencils  
Nothing I did felt right  
Your hair bright as the sun  
My colors hadn’t enough light

I stopped for a moment  
Allowed myself to feel  
With the memory of your smile  
My drawing became real

My hands worked on their own  
And the lines clicked into place  
When I finally opened my eyes  
I was staring at your face


End file.
